From the Hand of Narcissa Black
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: Throughout her seventh year, Narcissa's only method of communicating with those she loved was through letters. She writes as often as she can, but, as events progress, her longing to return home intensifies. L/N. Written for the Letters Challenge


Here is another strange fic, this time epistolary in nature. Written for the Letters Challenge on HPFC, it features a selection of letters written by Narcissa during her seventh year. I decided that I would only include her letters and not any replies, but it is obvious from her replies what the letter to her said. As well, these letters are from her pov so it is written as if she wrote it including things she would have scratched out. In addition, there are some things she really does not know so many things are implied that, as a reader, you may know what she is talking about, but she may be clueless.

Also, because it is on , the format is not exactly correct such as when the date and location should be justified to the right.

Finally, please be aware she is seventeen and writing to those she loves which is why she makes some of the comments that she does.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

_Black Manor_

_31st August 1972_

_Dear Lucius,_

_This will be the last letter I can send before I board the train tomorrow. It will be so strange at Hogwarts without you. I even considered not returning after all the rubbish and filth I have to deal with. Dumbledore really just has no idea. _

_Thank you so much for dinner last night. You were right, the lobster was superb._

_I cannot wait until I can see you again._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Narcissa_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_7__th__ September 1972_

_Dear Lucius,_

_Merlin seventh year is ridiculous! I should not stress about homework and assignments, it is not as if I need the grades to obtain work, but somehow the pestering from the teachers and the frantic from everyone else has an impact. The work load from McGonagall is just appalling. I think the old woman has forgotten what it is like to have any kind of life. It is not as if she would know how to socialise. The other day, she confiscated Rosaline Lestrange's letter to Mr Nott she was reading in class. Does she not know how advantageous that match would be?_

_I really wonder how you survived your NEWTS last semester. Of course you are intelligent, but you had to worry about getting the marks to enter the Ministry in case the fools ignored your impeccable blood status. How is the Ministry? I hope all is well. I know you said you were a little disappointed by the position. A junior a position is not worthy of you, but I know you will reach one that is deserving of you soon._

_Also, the first Hogsmede trip has been set for the October the 20__th__. It is so far away, though you will still meet me wont you? I'm not sure of any decent places to have lunch in the village, but, if I am with you, it will be a wonderful day._

_Until then,_

_Narcissa_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_17__th__ September 1972_

_Dear Mother,_

_I am glad you and father are well. I only wish I was still in Kent with you. I know I will miss Great Aunt Evelyn's party. You always say how wonderful it is. At least next year I will finally be able to attend. It will be a relief to be away from this castle and be back at home like I should be._

_Yes, since you ask, I have spoken to Lucius. We have sent a few letters to each other and he has agreed to meet me for the first Hogsmede Trip. Is it wrong that I miss him so much already? Was this like how it was with father? I know you finished school the year before him._

_About Bella, are you quite sure she and Rodolphus are not doing well? They seemed fine when I left. I know Bella can be a little unpredictable at times, but I really do not think she will split with him. Maybe, when she disappears at night, she is going to visit him and she just does not tell you? I know it is not appropriate, but it is Bella. I'm sure they will be fine and marry soon. It has been three years now it cannot be too much longer._

_Please give my best to Andromeda and Bella and tell them I will write soon._

_From your loving daughter,_

_Narcissa_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_22__nd__ September 1972_

_Dear Bella,_

_How are you? It has been a few weeks since I left, but I still hope you are well. It is so strange to be here without you or Dromeda. I know the both of you are probably having so much fun without me._

_Is Rodolphus alright? Mother wrote a letter worrying that the two of you were not doing well. I tried to assure her that was not the case, but I do not think she believes me. I hope I am right. You are so wonderful together. I can only imagine how beautiful your children would be. You know I want to be an aunt soon._

_Also could you please help me with this Defence Against the Dark Arts assignment? You were always amazing with the subject and I have so much trouble with it._

_Thank you in advance,_

_Cissy_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_2__nd__ October 1972_

_Dear Bella,_

_Andromeda is disappearing at night? Surely not. It must just be strange shift she has because of her Healer Training. Can you ever imagine Dromeda doing anything wrong? Of course not. _

_About Rodolphus, are you sure? He is so wonderful to you. Why would he be annoying? I know you and mother do not see eye to eye, but perhaps you should reassure her you do not plan to break up with him. Maybe just don't mention to her that you don't plan to not have any children. __After all,__You still might change your mind._

_I understand about the assignment. I know you can be busy. What have you been doing again?_

_Love,_

_Cissy_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_10__th__ October 1972_

_Dear Dromeda,_

_How is everything back home? I miss you all so much. Life at Hogwarts is just dull, well other than the constant barrage of assignments. I wonder if I should floo home and forget about these silly NEWTs._

_I have just received a letter from Bella. She keeps telling me you keep disappearing at night. I said it was probably just Healer Training, but, if it is something else, you can tell me. I will keep a secret. If it is a boy you know mother will be thrilled. You do deserve to have a nice man in your life._

_Is Healer Training still tolerable? You have more patience than I ever could. Working is hard enough but to be surrounded by such filth. Maybe when you finish training you can try to find a ward that has limited interaction with mudbloods? That would be good, wouldn't it?_

_Love,_

_Cissy_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_15__th__ October 1972_

_Dear Lucius,_

_Merlin did that really happen at the Ministry? How dare anyone treat you in that way? You are Lucius Malfoy son of Abraxas. Mudbloods should be kissing your feet. Are you sure you shouldn't go to St Mungos? I know you say it is only a small scratch, but if it was from a mudblood it may cause an infection. You can only imagine what diseases they are carrying. I might ask Andromeda._

_Are you still alright to meet me this weekend in Hogsmede? I know it is a long way, but it has been so long since I have seen you._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Narcissa_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_31__st__ October 1972_

_Dear Lucius,_

_Why would you need to ask that? Of course I had a wonderful time. I know it was only a cafe, but what else is there in that small village? Seeing you after so long made it worth it. I hope the next Hogsmede trip is not too long away. I do not know what I will do if I have to wait until Christmas to see you._

_Also, Happy Halloween._

_Love, _

_Cissy_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_12__th__ November 1972_

_Dear Bella,_

_How is everyone? Mother was telling me about the ball you went to last week. It sounded wonderful. She also said you and Rodolphus were together most of the night. Does that mean you now find him less irksome? You already know how I feel about the two of you, so I suppose I should not comment. And yes, since you will likely retaliate, I have seen Lucius. He came all the way to Hogsmede a few weeks ago!_

_Did you read the Prophet last night? Does anyone know anything? Someone has to know something. I can understand mudbloods being killed but it sounds so bloody. Do you think they are only targeting mudbloods?_

_Hope you are well,_

_Cissy_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_7__th__ December 1972_

_Dear Mother,_

_Finally this term has nearly finished. It is hard being so far away from everyone for so long. Is Aunt Walburga having Christmas Lunch this year? Obviously Sirius does not know. I'm really starting to worry about him. Lucius said his aunt was hosting the ball just before Christmas. Please don't go shopping for that ball without me. There was this dress I saw the other day that I was so beautiful. I need to have a new dress for Lucius. I'm sure you understand. _

_Also do you have any ideas what to get Bella for Christmas? I think I have something for Dromeda, but Bella is always so difficult to buy for._

_Thank you,_

_Narcissa_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_19__th__ December 1972_

_Dear Lucius,_

_Tomorrow I'm finally travelling back home. It will be wonderful to see you again. I have missed you so much. Not long now, my darling. Maybe I can see you tomorrow night?_

_Love,_

_Cissy_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_15__th__ January 1973_

_Dear Lucius,_

_As you asked me to tell you, I have just arrived back at Hogwarts. Merlin it is cold up here. I swear I don't think there is anything positive about this place. I will let you know when the first Hogsemde trip is._

_Love,_

_Cissy_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_25__th__ January 1973_

_Bella,_

_What do you mean Andromeda was out all of last night? You are pulling my leg. As I said last year, it must just be for work. Can you imagine she has some secret boy hidden from us? It is Andromeda!_

_Besides, we both know how often you come home around sunset._

_Love,_

_Cissy_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_29__th__ January 1973_

_Dromeda,_

_How are you? Is Bella irritating you? She keeps telling me you keep disappearing at night. Work must be extremely hectic if they are making you stay out so late or do you really have a boyfriend? I promise I will keep quiet._

_Hopefully she stops soon._

_Love,_

_Cissy_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_14__th__ February 1972_

_Lucius,_

_Oh Darling the roses were beautiful! A dozen roses! No one could stop talking about them. I can't believe how lucky I am to have a man like you. I almost didn't want to put on the gorgeous necklace to wait for you to put it on yourself. I just decided to wear it, but then McGonagall insisted I take it off as it was not part of our uniform. What would she know about jewellery?_

_Anyway, the Hogsmede trip is only in three weeks now._

_Love always,_

_Cissy_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_14__th__ February 1973_

_Dear Mother,_

_I just had to write this letter. I know you would appreciate it. I received a dozen roses and a beautiful necklace from Lucius yesterday. Everyone could not stop talking about how wonderful they were. I feel so lucky to have him, mother. He is just such an amazing man._

_Also how is Dromeda? She did not respond to my last letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Your loving daughter Cissy_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_16__th__ February 1973_

_Dromeda,_

_Did you get my last letter? It was over a month ago._

_Love,_

_Cissy_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_19__th__ February 1973_

_Bella,_

_Maybe you are right about Dromeda. She seemed to avoid my last letter when I asked about any secret boys she may have. I wish I was back home to ask her personally._

_What about your love life? How is Rodolphus?_

_Love,_

_Cissy_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_25__th__ February 1973_

_Andromeda,_

_Never write to me again. You made your decision._

_-Narcissa_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_25__th__ February 1973_

_Lucius,_

_Andromeda is gone.__ I wish you were here to hold me._

_-Cissy_


End file.
